Celeste Green
Celeste Green (born 1986) is a minor character in Maggie's Clock (series) and a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A business student at Decker State College, Celeste is a Senior in the program, the President of the Business Club and a member of the Scooby Gang. Biography Celeste was born in Oceanside, California and is the youngest child of her family, having two older brothers. Celeste's parents both work for large corporations in middle management positions. Her mother who also is Korean-American works for Noi Industries while her father an African-American is employed with Growers Ventures. Growing up Celeste and her brothers all attended private schools and were all honor students in their respective classes. Celeste however was a mix of brains and charisma and was able to be voted class president her senior year. She also enjoyed several extra curricular activities such as soccer, volleyball and the school paper. Though being the top of the social chain Celeste had a wide variety of friends and ignored social classes in general. After graduating top in her class Celeste received scholarships to many top universities but in the end decided to attend Decker State College for two reasons. One reason was the school had a top notch business program and the other reason was that her neighbor and best friend Marlene Hinshaw had decided to enroll there after not getting into any schools she had aimed for. Before heading for college Celeste and Marlene took a year to just get some work experience in as employees of Talbot Lockers. At Decker, Celeste quickly became one of the best students in the the school's tough Business management program and was elected president of the business club. She is already currently accepted in the school's MBA program but at the same time being courted by several of the state's large corporations one in particular is Stone Enterprises where Erika Stone had personally interviewed and offered her a position. Celeste is still undecided on what she wants to do after graduating from Decker. While visiting Balfour Boutique one day Celeste ended up being frozen and joining the collection of real women kept there, courtesy of Sandy Vanholt. Eventually rescued when Sandy was taken down by the Chrono Alliance Celeste and Marlene were both recruited to join the Scooby Gang. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 30B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Scooby Gang * Pamela Flipspatrick * Kelli McAdams * Marlene Hinshaw, also Friend * Piper Cross * Jesse Crane * Rylee McAdams Friends * Mark Bomer * Anne Noah * Stephanie Kinloch * Zella Krueger * Rena Witt * Marsha Robinson * Chrissy Pak * Sarala Rohit * Phoebe Monroe * Liliana Cassano Appearances * Maggie's Clock I: School Daze Part 1 * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Trivia * Celeste is based on actress/singer Amerie Rogers, also known as Ameriie and Amerie. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Maggie's Clock Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Scooby Gang